


My everything

by clairemonchelepausini



Category: NCIS
Genre: Dad - Freeform, F/M, Family, Fluff, Introspettivo, Love, Mom - Freeform, My everything, NCIS - Freeform, Papa, Romantico, Sentimentale, TIVA - Freeform, ansgt, daughter - Freeform, famiglia, kiss, mamma - Freeform, romantic, tony e ziva
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: "Perché quando ami qualcuno, hai il dovere di aiutarlo a essere la migliore visione di sé."Cit. Colleen HooverEd era così.Erano l'uno la versione migliore dell'altro.Una raccolta piena di momenti dolci, di quotidianità, di attimi di vita, di passato, presente e futuro.
Relationships: Tali David & Ziva David, Ziva David & Anthony DiNozzo, Ziva David & Talia "Tali" DiNozzo, Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Kudos: 4





	My everything

**NOTA**  
★ **Iniziativa:** Questa storia partecipa all'evento  DRABBLE QUARANTENA - DAL 20 AL 25 MARZO 2020 a cura di ♦ WhoLindtLock Drabble ♦   
★ **Prompt / Traccia:** "Somewhere over the rainbow" decidi se ispirarti al testo della canzone o al mago di Oz come film  di Ale River-Sherly Rizza

Tony doveva ancora abituarsi ad avere Ziva per casa, erano stati anni a essere solo in due e, quest'unione seppure piacevole era difficile.  
«Scusami, so che stai lavorando ma ... Tali ha chiesto di te» affermò imbarazzata Ziva, osservando quell'uomo che conosceva bene e che ora sentiva lontano chilometri.  
«Finisco di compilare questo rapporto e arrivo» rispondi, guardandola andando via e sentirsi in colpa.  
Si sono ritrovati a convivere senza che nessuno dei due avesse davvero parlato, sembravano una famiglia sulla carta ma erano ben lontani da esserlo davvero.  
Dopo l'ultimo caso si era presentato a casa di Tony e le cose che pensava, che sentiva dentro, che si era preparata non erano erano serviti, ogni cosa crollò lasciandola inerme. Stava per andarsene quando una voce grossa e dura le disse di fermarsi ed entrare.

_Tony aveva appena messo a letto la piccola Tali che continuava a scalciare, gridare e piangere  
«Ma che ti dice il cervello?» digrignando i denti disse dopo essere entrato in soggiorno e chiuso la porta alle sue spalle.  
«Hai pensato almeno per un momento quello che avrebbe significato per Tali?» continuò a invitare contro la donna che se ne stava seduta sul divano a stringere le mani nervosamente, lasciandolo sfogarsi perché sapeva che era questo ciò di cui aveva bisogno.   
«E come diavolo fai a essere viva?»  
Tony non ha reso le cose facili, si sistemò meglio, chiese a lui di fare lo stesso e iniziò a raccontare tutta la storia, sin dall'inizio. Le interruzioni non mancarono, l'uomo che aveva sempre avuto il cuore dolce era cambiato, aveva lasciato il posto a un uomo dal cuore di ghiaccio, anche se i suoi occhi lo tradivano quando sentiva il nome di Tali. Ziva sapeva che quello che aveva fatto era imperdonabile, che Tony non l'avrebbe perdonata, ma sperava che con il tempo anche lui analizzando la situazione dal suo punto di vista capito.  
«Ziva lo capisco, dico davvero. Hai fatto quello che reputavi fosse la cosa migliore per proteggere Tali, ma per un momento, solo per un momento hai pensato a quello che stavi per tariffa a me? No, ovviamente non sto dicendo che fossi morta, anche se quello ha condizionato tutto me stesso, ma cosa significava scoprire di avere una figlia da un'estranea, del fatto che io fossi perso alcuni momenti importanti di mia figlia e ... ».  
«Tony pensi che volessi ferirti? Ho pensato a quale fosse il modo migliore per sporcarsi, mi sono messo nei tuoi panni, ma ogni cosa era un errore perché… »  
« Perché Ziva? Perché io e te non stiamo insieme, per le regole di Gibbs ... perché? » lo attaccò lui continuando quella conversazione con il tono più aspro che mai.  
«Tony non è stato facile neanche per me!» urlò frustata, abbassando la voce poco dopo ricordando che Tali dormiva.  
«Vuoi rimanere ad accusarmi dei miei torti, arrabbiarti per le scelte e ... fai pure, buttami addosso tutto lo schifo che vuoi, ho superato di peggio, ma fin quando non ti troverai trovato nel mio posto, non puoi scegliere!» esclamò con rabbia e con tono che non ammetteva repliche, ma lui era Tony DiNozzo.  
«Io ci sono, sono suo padre proprio come tu sei sua madre, ma la differenza e che io ... ho rinunciato a tutto pur di darle la vita che meritava e tu ... Tu hai scelto di non dire niente a nessuno, ancora una volta hai cercato di fare tutto da solo e hai preferito continuare sulla strada che ti è stata insegnata piuttosto che fidarti delle persone che avevi accanto. Sei sua madre ma non ti sei comportata come tale! » la aggredì, ma quando sentì quell'affermazione, capì di aver sbagliato e cercò di tornare sui suoi passi ma era tardi.  
Ziva si alzò, indossò la giacca e stava per andarsene quando una mano la fermò. Era bastato quel tocco a scaldare nei loro copri, molto lontano dai loro cuori e provocargli dei brividi sulla pelle.  
«Ho promesso a nostra figlia di Che domani mattina ti avrebbe Trovato qui e Non Sono mai Venuto Meno di un Una promessa e, non comincerò adesso con te»  
E da quel Momento non se n'era mai andata, AVEVA Passato la notte con Tali, il mattino seguente con Tony parlando di quello che sarebbe stato, ma nessuno dei due sostenne quella verità che aleggiava da anni su di loro. _

Ziva fu chiamata alla realtà da due piccole mani paffute che tiravano la giacca e che richiedevano la sua attenzione.  
«Sta arrivando» affermò accarezzandole la testa e mettendosela sulle gambe registrato che si accoccolasse al suo petto.  
Ispirò il suo profumo, sentì il suo cuore battere e quel corpicino stretto a sé, tutto quello che la serviva per andare avanti e mentre si perdeva di nuovo tra i suoi pensieri Tali iniziò a giocare la sua collanina che lei conobbe subito. Stava per dire qualcosa, ma si fermò quando sulla soglia del soggiorno confronta Tony con una leggera barba, i capelli scompigliati, gli occhi innamorati e il sorriso che sapeva di vita.  
«Papà» disse con gridolini di gioia la piccola, scendendo dalle gambe della madre e correggendo verso il padre, pronto un prezzo per tariffa il vola vola e stringerla a sé.  
«La mamma mi ha detto che sono stati chiamati qua» iniziò Tony mentre se ne stava sul divano a guardare quella scena e sentirsi di troppo, ma il bastardo il suo sguardo a farla tornare di nuovo in famiglia.  
«Amore, puoi dire a papà perché siamo riuniti tutti qui?»  
«Ma papà… devi osare il bacio alla mamma, lo fanno tutti i papà delle mie amiche» con ovvietà fatta notare Tali mettendo in imbarazzo i suoi genitori; ma la piccola non accettava una risposta come no, era testarda e caparbia proprio come loro difatti si mise le manine sui fianchi e attese.  
Tony con passi incerti si avvicina a Ziva e la baciò sulla guancia mandandole in subbuglio il cuore e la testa, stessa cosa che avvenne in lui. Questi sembrò soddisfatta e iniziò a saltellare felice, ridendo e facendo gridolini facendo scoppiare a ridere anche i grandi che inavvertitamente accaduto poggiato una mano sull'altra togliendola poco dopo.  
Con le idee ben chiare la piccola si avvicina al cellulare della televisione, prese il telecomando e lo portò a Ziva  
«Mija cosa vuoi vedere?» domandò la donna cercando di mettere sempre nei discorsi qualche parola in spagnolo per iniziare a farle imparare la lingua sotto lo sguardo divertito di Tony.  
«Perché ridi?»  
«Si dia il caso che tua figlia, ha preso la mia mania dei film e quindi è impossibile capire cosa dice la testa» ha dichiarato sogghignando, iniziando a raccontare diverse scene di quando era piccola e di come aveva sempre il monopolio sulla televisione.   
«Doveva pur prendere qualcosa da te» alzando le spalle disse, scuotendo la testa, spintonandolo e facendolo arrossire.  
Era impossibile vedere due adulti che vivevano ogni momento possibile e immaginabile adesso comportarsi come due adolescenti, eppure era quello che avveniva in quella stanza.  
«Il mago di Oz» farfugliò in inglese Tali sotto lo sguardo sconvolto dei genitori.  
«Beh, ovviamente da te ha preso la dimestichezza con le lingue» balbettò Tony accarezzando la testa della figlia e osservando lo sguardo sul viso di Ziva che, arrossì notevolmente cogliendo il doppio senso di quella frase.

**_ Da qualche parte sopra l'arcobaleno  _ **

**_ Lassù in alto   
E i sogni che hai sognato   
Una volta in una ninna nanna ii ii iii   
Somewhere over the rainbow   
Blu uccelli volano   
E i sogni che hai sognato   
sogni diventano realtà oh ooh  _ **

  
Il film era iniziato da poco quando Tali è alzato dal tappeto, è posizionato davanti alla tv e abbiamo iniziato a ballare e intonare la canzone Somewhere over the rainbow.  
La piccola sembrava non curarsene che i genitori si allontanavano, entrambi erano in cucina a preparare uno spuntino che presto la piccola peste avrebbe chiesto.  
«Avremo fatto tantissimi errori, ma una cosa buona l'abbiamo fatta» si lasciò andare Ziva, cogliendo Tony alla sprovvista che si girò a guardare la figlia.  
«Si dice che non tutti i mali vengono per nuocere» registrati con sicurezza, ma senza lasciarle capire nulla, tanto che dovette spiegarsi.  
Erano così preso a parlare da non accorgersi di Tali non era più in soggiorno, ma per un momento quella sera sembrava diversa. Il ghiaccio che li circondava sembrava sciogliersi, ma era bastato poco per far tornare tutto come prima.  
«Sei riuscito a ferirmi come non avrei mai creduto possibile» e in quel momento ha inviato una forza dentro di lei che sembra inarrestabile.   
Non voleva voluto litigare, si era ripromessa che dopo quella sera sarebbe andato tutto bene, tuttavia Tony continuava a guardarla in modo quasi di disprezzo e lei non riusciva più a sopportarlo.  
«Abbiamo attraversato così tanti momenti che questo sembra solo un altro di quelli. Ho lasciato alle mie spalle tutto ciò che c'è stato, ma non riesco a dimenticare che ... »  
«Mi dispiace Tony ... non volevo ferirti, non volevo distruggere tutto»  
«Ma l'hai fatto. Hai lasciato che ancora una volta prevalesse il tuo istinto, il tuo modo di vivere da sola, hai dimenticato tutto quello che avevi imparato al NCIS e sei sei affidata a persone che nemmeno ti conoscevano davvero, hai smesso di fidarti di me, di noi che l'abbiamo sempre fatto con te. E Ziva, così che il mio comportamento non è sempre stato giusto, il mio comportamento da bambino, cambiavo spesso donne, ma tutto questo è finito da molto tempo e lo sai »  
« Vorrei solo tornare indietro e cambiare le cose, è impossibile farlo lo so , ma ho ragionato d'istinto solo per proteggere la nostra famiglia »  
«Quale famiglia? Tony e Tali e ora… ora non lo so più chi siamo »  
« Non volevo entrare così nella nostra vita ma lei è sempre mia figlia »urlò lei lascia scivolare sul viso le lacrime che in quel momento le rigavano il volto.  
«Ho agito pensando a ciò che fosse meglio per lei, continuando ad accusarmi, a puntarmi le dita contro ma nessuno tu puoi dire cosa avresti fatto nella mia situazione. Quando ho scoperto che la sua vita era in pericolo tutto è cambiato, non è mai venuto prima del suo bene del mio e tu ... tu dovresti saperlo e soprattutto capirlo »continua senza lasciarsi intimidire e, quando Tony parlò, lei lo interruppe per sfogarsi, per far capire una volta per tutti ciò che aveva significato.  
«Perdonami» chiese con un filo di voce, ma sapeva che non lo meritava.  
«Sono così incazzato proprio per questo. Il problema è che ho già fatto, ma non riesco comunque a dimenticare »  
« Lo so che ho commesso degli errori, passerò tutta la vita a cercare di rimediare, provare a meritarmi quello che abbiamo e ciò che stiamo costruendo, ma lasciamelo fare »confessò dolcemente Ziva appoggiando la sua mano su quella di Tony.  
Per un momento rimasero così, ognuno dei due memorizzando l'altro cercando d'imprimerlo nelle proprie menti. Erano troppo concentrato per accorgersi della piccola non c'era e quando volsero lo sguardo verso il soggiorno rabbrividirono, ma bastò un attimo per tranquillizzarsi. Questo è trovava davanti alla porta della cucina con il suo vestito di Dorothy, un regalo che Tony aveva fatto per il primo compleanno festeggiato insieme. Aveva persino indossato i calzini bianchi, le scarpine rosse e fatto, in modo scomposto i codini con i capelli, arrivando gioiosa e porgendo al padre il vestito dello spaventapasseri. Dorothy senza lo spaventapasseri, almeno non per Tali che era la figura di cui era affezionata di più.

**_ Un giorno mi auguro su una stella   
Svegliatevi dove le nuvole sono lontane dietro di me ee ee eeh   
Dove si scioglie difficoltà come gocce di limone   
In alto, sopra i comignoli che è dove troverete me oh   
Somewhere over the rainbow uccelli azzurri volano   
E il sogno che si osare, oh perché, oh perché non posso?  _ **

La sua dignità di essere un uomo adulto era sparita nel momento in cui i suoi occhi sono stati posati su sua figlia, così, vestendosi e indossando il cappello iniziò a intonare la seconda strofa della canzone Somewhere over the rainbow e figlia creata inventato. Beh, c'è da dire che quei gesti si ripeterono per due e tre volte sotto lo sguardo commosso di Ziva che se ne rimase in un angolo a guardarli divertendosi.   
Tony non era del tutto convinto a dargli una possibilità, ma poi la guardava e capiva che tutta quella rabbia, la frustrazione o ogni sentimento cattivo era sparito.  
Forse dopotutto offriremo una possibilità, non lo sarà mai fatto, ma forse era arrivato quel momento.  
Tali rimase a cantare e ridere, era felice e spensierata e Tony sapeva bene che la bambina voleva i genitori uniti, così si avvicina a Ziva, le mise il cappello sulla testa, allungo una mano e l'invito a ballare.  
La serata si trasferì dalla cucina al soggiorno poco dopo le tre figure crollarono a terra sfiniti, inviato lo spazio alla piccola di mettersi in mezzo a loro.  
«Mi dispiace» mimò con le labbra lei, ancora una volta i suoi occhi parlavano più delle sue parole e sotto lo sguardo nascente quella scintilla che sentì nascere.  
«Mi dispiace» ripeté Tony afflitto, consapevole che aveva esagerato perché di errori ne aveva fatti anche lui, così socchiuse le labbra e sospirò.  
Finirono di guardare il film nella stessa posizione di prima, da solo che gli adulti hanno le spalle appoggiate al divano e le loro mani sono state intrecciate nell'uno all'altro caso per caso o forse per scelta.  
Non si è curata molto del cartone ma rimasero a guardare la figlia che sorrideva felice, era tutto ciò che ha sempre voluto.   
Il loro destino era già stato scritto, solo che nel percorrerlo doveva necessariamente affrontare prove difficili ma questo li aveva reso solo più forte e consapevole che il loro amore era la loro vera forza. 

**_Un giorno desidererò una stella,  
svegliati dove le nuvole sono lontane dietro di me   
Dove i problemi si sciolgono come gocce di limone In   
alto sopra il camino è lì che mi troverai _ **

Spazio d'autrice:   
buona sera a tutti,   
stavolta il mio fandom di NCIS ma non per la prima volta, porto con me di un'altra storia nuova TIVA e devo dire che sono davvero felicissima. Grazie a questo evento ho avuto la possibilità di scrivere su questa coppia e in questo fandom riportando indietro quello che mi hanno regalato negli anni. La storia per me è ambientata nei primi episodi della 17 stagione dove vediamo il ritorno di Ziva seppure per poco e quindi ho pensato che fosse un'ottima cosa, ma alla fine si può ambientare in qualsiasi momento dopo la 13 stagione (se non erro) Tony viene a conoscenza di Tali.  
Io chiedo scusa in anticipo, possibilmente in questa storia puoi riscontrare qualche errore, ma è stata scritta di giorno, in particolare la scadenza è questa sera l'ho pubblicata, ma il prometto di rileggerla e sistemata più avanti.  
Ovviamente questo è un errore grave e vi auguro buona lettura, anche se ha una risposta molto Tony e Ziva sono anche questi, la spia non ha funzionato allungando un pò, ma in qualche modo giunta questo è sembrato il perfetto finale.  
Ehm .. beh, vi saluto e ci vediamo alla prossima,  
Claire


End file.
